


How Do I Mortal?

by Drakyr



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: A few silly ficlets put together under one roof. There needs to be more content of Tyrael learning about being human/mortal, so I have made some content.Update: Third ficlet/chapter added!





	1. Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> With guest appearances by my lady Barbarian nephalem here and there.

                Tyrael’s first sneeze thundered through the room.

                “Relax, Tyrael. Let it happen,” said Leah, cringing.

                There was no response, just more sneezing. Her words did nothing to soften the tension in Tyrael’s body. When the fit finished, he stood in place and steadied his breathing.

                “Sorry! I’m so sorry. I forgot that pepper makes people sneeze sometimes.” Leah approached him, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other offering him a handkerchief. “So much for making your food more interesting.”

                “Sneeze…so that’s what that was…” Tyrael took the handkerchief. He stared at it in confusion for a moment until he felt his nose running. Its purpose clear, he cleaned up the aftermath of his sneezing fit. “That was…a most unpleasant experience. Does it happen often?”

                “Kind of. It’s a reaction to particular smells, one that you can’t stop. It’s not as bad if you don’t fight it.”

                “I’ve been fighting the demons of Hell or centuries. Beings from the deepest, darkest abyss of nightmares. Yet I’m to be at the mercy of my own body – and of pepper.”

                Leah smiled sheepishly. “You can keep the handkerchief…?”


	2. Mouth Sounds

                Tyrael’s brows furrowed as he looked to Leah. “What are you doing?”

                “Hm?” Leah looked up from her writing.

                “That…clicking sound you’re making. With your tongue, I believe.”

                “Oh, this?” Parting her lips on one side, Leah repeated the sound with her tongue, teeth, and a little air suction.

                “Yes, that.” Seeing the sound’s origin in action did nothing to alleviate his confusion.

                “I make that sound when I’m thinking sometimes. Sorry if it bothered you – I’ll try to stop.” Leah was about to turn back to her writing.

                “It’s not that the sound bothered me,” Tyrael said. “How did you make such a sound?”

                Leah blinked before understanding set in. “Oh, well, human mouths can make all sorts of strange noises. I guess you didn’t have a mouth as an angel, huh?”

                Tyrael shook his head.

                A smirk spread over her lips. She clicked a few times again, then sucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in a deeper “clop” sound. “You try, Tyrael. Try sucking your tongue against your teeth.”

                “Err…”

                As Tyrael attempted the physics of sucking in specific parts of the mouth, the Nephalem walked by. Her Barbarian might towered above them.

                 “Say, what kinds of things can you do with your mouth, Zukkani?” Leah asked the Nephalem.

                Zukkani stopped, then grinned. “That depends on who is asking.”

                Blush framed Leah’s widened eyes. “Not like that!”

                Zukkani laughed. “I know what you meant,” said the Barbarian. “It was hard not to overhear you. Well, this is not a sound, but I can do this – “

                The Nephalem sucked in her cheeks, pursing her lips in the process. Her crossed eyes looked to her nose as it wiggled.  In that moment, she was a googly-eyed fish in armour. The laughter that followed came from Leah. Tyrael recoiled, confusion turned to shock. Zukkani let her expression fall back to normal, grinning again.

                 “Don’t worry Tyrael,” Leah began, calming her giggles enough to speak. “We’ll start you small, then work you up to _that_.”

                 “I’d rather not,” replied Tyrael, his tone flat. Leah and the Nephalem laughed again. Despite himself, Tyrael couldn’t help but smile.

 


	3. Food Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something involving Auriel, so I did.

                Auriel picked up an apple from the table.

                “I shall return to work shortly,” said Tyrael over a half-eaten bun in hand. “Unfortunately, I have to stop to eat - a complication of mortality”

                “It is fine,” she responded. “I am simply glad to have you returned to the High Heavens, if only for a short while.”

                Her gaze turned from the apple to the unwrapped ration bag Tyrael brought with him. Cheese, sausages, dried fruit…

                “The mortals have certainly discovered many different kinds of food,” stated Auriel off-hand as the put the apple down.

                Tyrael hummed in agreement over a mouthful of bun. “Indeed they have,” he said after swallowing. “Their curiosity seems ceaseless. Food need not be complicated. One eats to survive. And yet they thought to experiment with it still. On top of that, individual humans have their own preferences for tastes and textures.”

                “I see…” Auriel looked to her brother. “Have you developed such preferences?”

                “I think I’m beginning to. I like the sausages,” Tyrael answered, gesturing to them.

                “That is good. Do you enjoy eating?” She paused. “What is it like? Can you describe taste to me?”

                Tyrael raised an eyebrow. “Is mortal curiosity rubbing off on you, sister?”

                “Perhaps it is.”

                They shared a soft laugh before Tyrael continued.

                “I’m not sure I enjoy eating, at least not yet. But I don’t dislike it either. It is neutral – something I do to live. For the moment, I’m simply trying to remember to eat at all. As for taste, it is…hmmm…” He put the bun down as he considered the questions. “Taste is…varied. Some tastes are strong, while others gentle. I – “ Tyrael straightened in realization. “It is like music..!”

                “Music?” Auriel tilted her head to the side.

                “Yes. I think that’s the best way I can describe it. A full meal will have several parts to it, like verses of a song in its rise and fall. Some foods are like a rousing chorus, spurring you into action – and yet others are sweet and calming. Like spending time in your garden.”

                Auriel giggled. Her wings fluttered. For a moment, the atmosphere around them seemed almost tangible with joy.

                “I’m not sure that clarifies it any better,” said Tyrael, smiling in his sister’s aura, albeit sheepishly.

                “I think it does,” she answered. “Music, at least, I’m familiar with. And I understand the many forms that it can take. Thank you.” Auriel placed a hand on Tyrael’s shoulder. Serenity warmed him from her touch. “Take your time – your strategizing can wait until you have finished.”

                “Thank you, sister.”

                “Might I keep you company?”

                “As always.”


End file.
